Chaos
__TOC__ Biography/summary Chaos is a dragon, not your original dragon, but he is a weird dragon that no one knows about it a lot, even I had no idea what he is capable of doing. He is a dragon god, well actually he is far beyond god, or undefined can be said, but since god is the highest position, hence he will be called as a god. He loves to play around with law of physics and the order of reality, sometimes cause a lot of trouble to the people who live there, and because he is a deadly powerful god, so no one dares to mess with him, but he can be super cute and kind sometimes. Hence his is more of a badass and cute^^ Personality Chaos is a kind, playful, and an energetic dragon god, love to eat a lot, trying to stretch his stomach and expand it and hug anyone who he likes and love. When he gets angry, it will be the end of everything. He can get very aggressive and out of control at some point, and when he gets angry, he devours and eats everything and anything that is in his path. Even his father, time himself have no match for him on his ability to vore. The way to calm him down it just a belly rub and some hug will clam him down, and because a lot of people like to hug him, so it's rare to see him get angry. He also loves muscle and vore a lot being sexy is one of a favourite thing to do. When even he felt hungry, he will eat a lot of creature and object, afterwards doing any workout without any problem, no matter how huge and heavy, he can do any exercise smoothly. People think that because he has strength, that why he is not intelligently smart, but they are wrong, chaos is highly intelligent. He also loves to experiment with the omniverse by changing the law of physics or does something chaotic about it. Hence he is more of mathematics and physics kind of guy. However, language is a problem for him, so it hard to know what people are saying other than physics and mathematics stuff. An example is that he can understand simple or word that commonly uses by people, but not like any complex language that people rarely use. History About chaos history is unknown, even his father history also unknown as well, because they even came before the existence of the undefined. Which is before the birth of the god for each omniverse, and even before that. He was not a dragon at that time, well, I also had no idea what is it, but it far power and greater then paranormal, and pure energy. No one can see or feel him, but he is everywhere. He was not a predator at that time, but prey to his father only. He was not that muscular and powerful, although he was a smart nerd in physics and mathematics, that spread chaos throughout everywhere, and without him, there will not be us or anything. In some outside point of time, out of curiosity, from his father, he tries to vore something little, and it was fun to do it, and afterwards, he tries something larger until his belly is a size of an omniverse, and from the omniverse he eat, there are a lot of blind monsters, hence that when he gets his look, and also it some plan from his father as well which is the furry part, so that he can hug chaos with the fur energy. He was a very weak dragon at that time, but when his sister was created/born, biological life started to form everywhere. Chaos did help a little and created biomechanics and biophysics, due to biomechanics muscle was formed, and chaos takes further form, by using muscle rather than something powerful than pure energy to move and work. He also continues his voring habit and gains some muscle as well. There is more history about him, but I will do that later. Powers and Abilities The chaos of undefined, undefined ability, Forbidden ability, ^*^&(*$(@(#*$(, ???, very basic omni(omniscient, omnipotent, omnivore, omnipresence, any omni ability), undefined insane vore technique, fur attack, puffy